Miraculous Fall
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: Drabbles and one shots with writing prompts all based on fall/Halloween.
1. Black Cat

**Found an October writing prompt on tumblr. There will be 31 ficlets (hopefully) released this month. Some might connect, some might not. Just here for reader enjoyment.**

 **Don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

Adrien should have left the cat. He had been walking on his way home from a rotten day at school with an exam that he had just known had gone horribly when he heard the most pitiful mew. It had come from above. A black cat had gotten itself stuck among the highest branches of the tree. He had half a mind to leave it, even turning to go when it had mewled again, this time sounding more pathetic than before, if that were at all possible. Either way, the soft pleading sound had left Adrien with no choice but to climb the tree to save it.

The only problem was, Adrien hadn't climbed a tree since he was a kid. The branches were sturdy enough. He hauled himself up into the tree. Adrien grimaced when that made the cat climb higher. He took his time, slowly edging his way up the tree, higher and higher into less stable branches as he did, all the while, reaching for the cat.

"Come on," he uttered. "This isn't a game! Come down! I'm trying to help."

Just as his fingers brushed the tip of the cat's fur, he slipped. For one gut wrenching second he was completely weightless but then gravity struck with force. He hit his back on a tree branch on the way down, knocking the wind from him and he would have hit the ground, in fact, he braced himself for it, but an impact never came. Warily he cracked an eye open. Maybe he had hit his head but he was floating a few inches off the ground, right before a pair of black shoes.

He looked up to find a girl standing over him, dressed in a black skirt with a red sweater. Her hair was pulled back into adorable little pig tails. But in her arms was the cat that Adrien had nearly brained himself trying to save. Suddenly, he hit the ground, grimacing since he was not prepared for it, but at least the fall didn't hurt that bad. The only thing that really stung was his pride.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Adrien nodded with a sheepish smile. His attempts to rescue the cat might not have worked, but maybe things would work out. A pretty girl had come to his rescue. Though, that cat looked positively smug with itself. Had she not been there, he might have started to yell at it. No need for her to think he was crazier than he already looked.

"Yeah, thanks."

"W-What are you talking about? I didn't do anything." She protested quickly.

"But… I was floating."

She winced and looked immediately guilty, before looking around to make sure there was no one else around. There wasn't anyone but that didn't sooth the properly scolded expression she wore. Like she had done something wrong. Adrien's mother had been a witch. Unfortunately, he had not inherited any form of magic. Aside from horrendous bad luck. He felt that the bad luck might be worth it if he got her name at least.

"Please don't tell anyone," she urged. "I'm not supposed to do things like that."

"Things?"

"Magic," she said in exasperation.

"That's amazing," he breathed.

Her blush was just as spectacular.


	2. Apple Cider

There was nothing Adrien loved to drink more in fall than apple cider. Most people got excited over pumpkins, namely pumpkin spice. Adrien didn't see the appeal. There was everything from pumpkin spice lattes to oreos to cereal. Then there was pumpkin spice scented candles, lotions and perfumes. He was pretty sure they had stretched as far as they could with the pumpkin hype and would continue to create new things as long as people enjoyed it. Not even Adrien was that obsessed.

So as fall finally rolled in, he went out in search of apple cider to scratch his fall cravings. He supposed it was like Plagg's need for cheese. He didn't need it, but he certainly wanted it. He found himself outside of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. The sign had just been flipped to open so he meandered in. The warm scent of fall and fresh baked goods wafted around him like a heady perfume one that Adrien would gladly drown in.

"Good morning! How can I help you?"

Adrien was face to face with his classmate Marinette. He knew she worked here when she wasn't in school, but he never expected her to get up so early to help around her parent's shop. She was bright eyed and cheery. He couldn't help but notice she had a small smattering of flour against her cheek. She must have been baking before the bell chimed signaling the arrival of a new customer.

"Good morning Marinette!" he responded.

That seemed to shock her out of her morning stupor once she realized it was him. She went stiff in her spot, eyes widening in surprise, like she had never expected him of all people to walk in. Though, he understood. Most people related model life with a life time of strict diets and staying away from sugars and carbs. He was supposed to follow that routine but like any boy his age, he acted out, rebelled and cheated on the diet.

"W-What brings you in this morning?" she stammered.

"I was wondering if you had apple cider…" he said softly.

Marinette nodded, giving him an odd look, like she was trying to read into his intentions. He knew Marinette was smart. He could have stayed at home and gotten apple cider, but really, he enjoyed the normal experience of going to a café himself and getting it there. Plus, as an addition, he got to run into people he knew, like Marinette, though he probably should have expected as much since this was her family's bakery after all. Still, it was nice to see a familiar face.

"Would you like it warmed up? It's a bit chilly out."

"I'd love that," he said, "And maybe an apple turnover?"

Marinette busied herself with fixing his order. He smiled as he watched. He could have started drooling when she handed over a warm apple turnover. His nose caught the scent of apples and cinnamon and his stomach growled fiercely in approval. She set the piping hot paper cup on the counter with a cardboard koozie to keep him from scalding himself from the temperature. A look from her told him that if he went immediately to drink it, she would scold him for burning his tongue in half.

"You must really like apples." Marinette commented.

"They're my favorite," he said. "Nino and I are going to go apple picking next week. Do you want to come with us?"

"W-What? Me?"

Adrien nodded. Was it really so hard to believe he wanted to spend time with his classmates? He had already asked for this trip months ago so his father couldn't say no. Natalie even had it on his schedule. He had begged and bribed and pleaded all he could in order to assure this trip, working extra hard so he could have the one day off. His father probably would have preferred it if Adrien didn't go to school and was tutored so his schedule was more flexible but Adrien was happiest in school with his new friends.

"You don't have to if you're busy. I understand."

"I'd love to," Marinette said quickly.

Adrien burst into a grin. Here he thought that Marinette hated him, but lately he had seen she was probably just shy since she was a fan of his. And they had played video games together. He had even gone to her birthday party. He liked to believe they were becoming better friends despite the rocky start they first had.

"Great! We can invite Alya too so Nino doesn't feel left out."

Marinette nodded enthusiastically.


	3. Forest

Everyone in their village had been warned time and time again not to go into the forest. It was enchanted. A sorcerer lived there. He demanded a tithe to be paid each year otherwise he would punish the village with a harsh winter. The price? The young women of the village. They would be sent into the forest and would never be seen again. Last year, they had lost their friend Marinette. It was then they realized, no one was safe. Marinette had been kind, just, and the most thoughtful girl in the entire village. Losing her had shaken everyone.

Nino watched as his sweetheart Alya suffered with it. Marinette was her best friend. They had been close since childhood. Alya had fought, kicked and screamed to get to Marinette before she was dragged towards the woods, barely getting enough time for a proper goodbye. It was utterly heart wrenching. Nino had stepped in to hold Alya while she cried that day, and many days after.

Adrien still mourned. He had intended to tell Marinette that he had fallen for her, so certain that someone like her would never be taken. He now lived with the regret of never having spoken up. Nino doubted he would ever be able to move on. Marinette had been a special light for their village.

There had been all sorts of rumors and speculation about what became of those young women. The sorcerer had eaten them, killed them, left them in the woods to die, or he used them in his spells. Each suggestion was worse than the last. No one wanted to imagine the girls were dead, but the longer they were gone, the worse people assumed things were. At least with death it was swift.

Nino almost felt sick as they all gathered in the town square to prepare for this year's sacrifice. There weren't many young women left. Those who could afford to had moved as far away from the village as they could. Anything to spare their daughters from being taken from them and the wicked forest that loomed over their village like a plague. Nino instantly sought out his friends, hoping to gain courage with them being nearby.

"Hey," he greeted, his voice soft.

Alya reached out for him and curled up against him when he opened his arms for her. She leaned her head against his shoulder. Her parents hovered nearby, as if their presence alone could protect her. Nino didn't want to see Alya's family suffer. They had plenty of children who could be stolen and had luckily been spared thus far. But luck was a fickle thing.

"Nino, I love you, okay?"

"Don't be like that Alya," he pleaded.

He almost said 'there's no way you'll get picked' but after Marinette… No one could claim that not even the village chief's daughter – a girl their age named Chloe who was sobbing hysterically, as if she had already been selected. No one blamed her. Sometimes just the pressure of knowing you could be chosen could get to you. Chloe's friend Sabrina had been taken the year before Marinette. Chloe had been rather withdrawn ever since.

"Nino, just say it, please?"

"I love you too," he said.

They remained close, even as the rest of the town gathered in. The village chief - Mr. Bourgeois - went to the small stage that had been set up. Everyone watched with baited breath. In his hands was the envelope with the name of the unlucky girl who would be sent into the forest. Nino's grip on Alya became tighter. If they wanted Alya, they were going to have to take her from him by force. He would not lose anyone else to that cursed woods. He could almost be sick with it.

"Ah, we all know why we're here today..." Mr. Bourgeois said.

The tension of the villagers was almost palpable. Not a word seemed to pass between the crowd as everyone kept their eyes on their village chief. Not one to drag it out, the man opened the envelope. Nino wondered if he hated this part of the job. Being forced to announce which young woman would vanish from the village, never to be seen again.

"The... young lady selected to go into the forest this year is..."

Nino closed his eyes as fear gripped his heart. _Not Alya_ , he pleaded, _not Alya_. He felt guilty for wishing this upon one of the other young women, but he could not lose Alya. He knew he shouldn't wish this for anyone else. It was selfish. But there seemed to be no benefit of sending these girls away. Not when they had lives to lead. Not when they were all so young. Not when they had family and people who loved them. The sorcerer did nothing for the village but threaten them.

"Alya Césaire."


	4. Scary Movies

Marinette hated scary movies, absolutely detested them. The run in with Sandboy hadn't helped. Particularly with two fears coming to light – Adrien falling for Chloe and losing her powers when she needed them most. She didn't know what it was about the horror flicks that set her teeth on edge. As Ladybug, she dealt with scarier things on a day to day basis. There were plenty of things she should have been afraid of when her average day included fighting any number of akumas who would stop at nothing to get her miraculous.

So when Alya suggested a scary movie night to get them into the Halloween spirit, Marinette tried everything to worm her way out of it. She even said she had to help her parents, but they ratted her out and told Alya they had never requested Marinette's help that night. Without a way out, Marinette was stuck going to the movie night. In an attempt to make things better for her, Alya invited Adrien. She wasn't sure if that was actually better. She didn't want to embarrass herself in front of him.

Adrien had agreed immediately, however, his father ruled in favor of Adrien staying home. As an act of rebellion, Adrien called in via his phone instead. He was watching the film on his end, at the same time they were watching it on theirs. Mr. Agreste might have decided to take Adrien from the movie, but they were allowed to bring the movie to him.

Marinette sat curled up on one end of the couch with her phone – with Adrien on the line – in one hand. A bundle of blankets to hide under in the other. Alya and Nino claimed the opposite end of the couch for themselves. They cuddled close. It likely wouldn't last as the horror film set in. Nino and Alya tended to mock the characters for poor decisions. Like going off on their own or hiding somewhere there was no other way to escape from.

She flinched over the grotesque horror and hid her face, trying her best to keep the phone level so Adrien could see everyone, but trying to hide herself the best she could. This movie was a slasher flick. Alya knew that Marinette hated the gruesome blood and gore. Part of Marinette feared that would be her one day when fighting an akuma. That she would be beaten senseless and splattered with her Miraculous stolen. She had gotten hurt a few times, nothing life threatening and nothing worse than bruises. Her suit had protected her that much, but there was always that risk...

"Marinette," Adrien whispered, "Close your eyes."

She didn't question it. In an instant her eyes were closed. There was something vaguely familiar about the request. She might have likened it to the requests Chat Noir made when they were fighting or on patrol together. However, when she heard the shrieks of the newly murdered character, the thought fled from her mind. She swallowed thickly. When the sounds stopped, she looked over at the phone screen. Adrien looked concerned.

"Not your type of movie?"

She shook her head, not trusting her voice. She could feel her face burning in shame. How pathetic was she to let this get to her? It was just pretend after all. It wasn't like she really was in danger. She didn't want Adrien to think less of her because she couldn't handle a stupid movie. She was supposed to be Ladybug for crying out loud, not that Adrien knew that. He wouldn't know if she had her way.

"Let's go out on the balcony," Adrien suggested.

"But…"

She spared a glance to Alya and Nino, who were both unimpressed with the way the character just left the earth. They whispered softly to one another, discussing what they had just witnessed, as if discussing the weather. Something about how no one contained that much blood in their body to make a mess the way they did. Her lips pursed and her stomach clenched at the thought. Something gruesome was being shown on screen. She went pale.

"It's okay," Adrien encouraged, "You don't have to stay if you're not comfortable."

She bit her lip. Doubtful that their other friends would even notice she slipped out, she bundled herself into a blanket and headed up onto the balcony. Neither Nino or Alya stirred as she moved to get out of there. But once outside, she saw Adrien smile on the little phone screen. He must have paused the movie on his end because she no longer heard the sounds of the movie in the background. She was struck with a sudden pang of guilt.

"I'll keep you company until the movie is over, okay Marinette?"

"Thank you, Adrien," she whispered softly.

"It's what friends are for."

His bright smile instantly reminded her why she liked him so much. He was far too sweet and thoughtful. She would have to make it up to him somehow. She didn't know how, yet, but she knew that she would.


	5. Ghost

The superhero duo looked out over the streets, watching all the kids in costume out and about. They could have just joined them. No one could have told a look-a-like Ladybug from the real one, but the duo didn't want to leave an akuma attack to chance. They were patrolling, stocked with sweets for her kwami and cheese for his. Holidays and big gatherings were always ripe with rampant emotions for Hawkmoth to take advantage of. Lots of tricks and treats floating about on all Hallow's Eve.

"Hey, are you going out for Halloween?" Chat asked.

"Probably not," Ladybug confessed.

She had far too much work to do, as much as she wanted to go out with her friends. She was behind on her homework and she still had a test to study for. And by the time they had given up their patrol, it would be much too late to go out and join the merrymaking. Such was the life of a superhero. They could enjoy a few moments, but they had to think of the public first.

"Well, if you change your mind, you should go as a ghost."

She raised a brow at him. She actually had a very nice costume at home, for a Halloween party later in the week. One of the very few parties she would be going to this year. Marinette had done something as far as she could think of from Ladybug. There were lots of Ladybugs running out and about tonight. Besides, she didn't want anyone putting two and two together.

"Why a ghost?" she asked.

"So you could be my boo," he said.

His cheeky smile made her laugh. Of course he was going to use this as an opportunity to flirt with her. But that was Chat Noir for you. He always seemed to perk up her mood with his silly game of flirting. And he was never offended when she turned him down. If anything it only encouraged him to try again with some other flirty remark. This would be their night. It was nice because it was what she had come to expect from him. A norm to make this evening just one more night out on patrol, hunting for akumas or signs of Hawkmoth. They were still no closer to catching him than they were when they first started this.

"Sorry Kitty," she said. "I don't think so."

"Worth a shot."


	6. Leaf Pile

**I had intended to have this ficlet finished in October but I had a death in the family and lost all inspiration for a while.**

* * *

Chat Noir gave a shout of terror as he went sailing through the air. This wasn't the first time an akuma sent him flying. Nor would it be the last. However, this was the first time he had been thrown this far from the battle. There was nothing he could grab onto in order to stop his fall. He could hear Ladybug in the distance shouting his name. He closed his eyes. Was being Chat Noir going to give him nine lives? Weren't cats supposed to land on their feet?

Just as he thought this was the end for him, he fell into something soft. It didn't completely break the fall. His joints ached in protest, but this was far better than becoming some street pizza. His surroundings crunched and crinkled around him. He could smell something heady. A part of him wanted to lie there all day under the crisp and cool crinkling. It was comfortable enough to, if mildly itchy.

However, Ladybug needed him. He couldn't leave her to fight and akuma on her own. He climbed out of the leaf pile and started to brush himself off, pausing only when he realized there were two children staring at him in slack jaw awe. They held rakes in their hands. He winced as he was struck by a pang of guilt. All their hard work ruined because that was where he landed. He sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sorry for dropping by unannounced." he said. "But I've got to shake like a tree and leaf. My Lady needs me."

He made a show of running off towards the fight once more and pole-vaulting with the help of his staff. He could hear them run after him so he waved with a smile. They looked like they were in far too much shock to actually say anything back. Hopefully, they would have a story none of their friends would believe.


End file.
